The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 17: Negativity
Episode 17 of The Bunker! w00t w00t w00t Part One ~In the P&F invention archives~ Phineas: Let's see...Look! It's the Ani-Graity Fun Laucher! ~Ferb pulls it out of it's shelf and says nothing~ Gray Pea Shooter: WHY IZ IT THAT I DONT COME HERE OFTEN? ACF: Because I forget stuff.....Alot. Gray Pea Shooter: ...*Unleash's Pinkie Pie on ACF* Tornadospeed: (Appears out of nowhere) Hai guyz! ACF: HEllo! Hey! IT'S THE UH....What was it called....? Tornadospeed: IS IT THE SUPERPOWER-INATOR I WAS LOOKING FOR ALL MY LIFE? :D ACF: No. Tornadopseed: Tornadospeed: Once again. Is it the big thing that you never know when it's gonna pop up? ACF: No, it's the Molecular Seperator. I wonder what would happen if we used it on the whole Bunker? Bob (pops outta nowhere): There would be alot of us... Tornadospeed: I've always wondered how many split personalities I really have. LETS FIDDLE AROUND WITH IT FOR NO REASON :P Mochlum: (tries himself) Mochlum #1: (watches Phineas and Ferb) Mochlum #2: (plays 3DS) Mochlum #3: (goes on Random-ness Wiki) Mochlum #4: (plays Wii) Mochlum #5: (plays PS3) Mochlum #6: (watches Harry Potter) Mochlum #7: (reads Hunger Games) Mochlum #8; (rants about stuff) Bob: How many personalities does he have? Mochlum #8: 8! Bob: I WANT TO TRY! (tries it) Bob #1: How many personalities do I have? Mochlum #6: ONE! HAHA! Bob: DANGIT! Tornadospeed: HERE I GOTTA TRY THIS! (blasts self) Tornadospeed #1: BUTTONS! LETS PUSH THEM :P 7! Tornadospeed #2: God I'm so bored.-_- Tornadospeed #3: NOW WE'RE THINKING WITH PORTALS. Tornadospeed #4: The man named Blumiere died long ago. Now there is only BLECK! Tornadospeed #5: (defys physics) Tornadospeed #6: I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! Tornadospeed #7: Indeed. Tornadospeed #8: What's wrong with me DX Tornadospeed #7: Wow. I have 8 personalities, just like Mochlum. Tornadospeed #1: YAAAAAAY! Mochlum: I HAVE AN IDEA! LETS SEE WHAT THE BUNKER'S PERSONALITIES ARE! (hits Bunker) Bunker #1: You monster. You do not split apart a Bunker. Bunker #2: I HATE TEENS! Bunker #3: My job stinks, I have to guard dumb kids. Mochlum #3: I never knew the Bunker had anger issues! Bunker #1: You should not have said that. That is why I hate human beings. They have flaws. Unlike mechanical beings, like myself. Mochlums: ...UH OH! Bunker #2: WE SHOULD HAVE AN EPIC BATTLE WHERE WE HAVE A FIGHT BETWEEN THE BUNKERS, THE TEENS, AND... Bunker #3: The residents of the Bunker! Bunker #1: It is an okay idea. I should expect, since we are not humans. Mochlum #7: It is settled, we have to FIGHT! (MissingNo. walks in) MissingNo.: Hey guys! I was in the bathroom, and... (notices 7 Mochlums and Tornadospeeds) MissingNo.: ...Um, I'll be in the bathroom if you need me. (walks away nervously) Part 2 Mochlum #1: (calls Alt, CCs, CC00, ACF01, and every other user on the wiki) WE NEED AN ARMY TO DESTROY THE BUNKER! Phineas; But we need the Bunker. Mochlum #2: No, Bunker is a jerk. Bunker #1; You beast. You purposely hurt my feelings that I have came to generate. Mochlums: ... Ferb: Why don't we undo the molecular seperator? Mochlum: OKAY! (blows it up) Phineas: YOU IDIOT! IT WILL MULTIPLY EVERYTHING! Mochlum #4: DOH! (Justin Biebers walk in) Justin Bieber #9: WELL EXCUUUUSE MEEEE PRINCESS! Everyone: GASP! MissingNo.: Um, what's going on out there? (Redsox1099 shows up) Redsox1099 #1: I VANT A FLUBEE BURGER! Redsox #2: I NEED SANDVICH!!!! Redsox #3: I looooooooooooovvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeee mah iPod! Redsox #4: (checks laptop) DOTA 2, Y U NO INSTALL?! Redsox #5: Hey, when's South Park on? Phineas: LE GASPE! HE ACTUALLY LIKES SOUTH PARK!!!!! All Redsoxes: WE ALL DO. (MissingNo. walks out of bathroom) MissingNo.: Are the hallucinations over ye- HOLY SHRIVELING FRENCH FRIES WHY ARE THERE 9 JBS The Bunker #1: Do not worry. THEY WILL DIE! (explodes) The Bunker #2: (also explodes) The Bunker #3: (explodes) Justin Bieber: AW YEAH! WE WON! Mochlum #1: I am going to killl my other selves. I am too tired of clones. (blows up selves) Redsox 1: Ehhhhh, (kills other clones except for the second one) Mochlum: Why did you spare the second one? Redsox 1: Well, Both Redsoxes: TWO HEAD ARE BETTER THAN ONE! Mochlum: Okay. PARTY TIME! Everyone: Gray Pea Shooter: *Wakes up from nap* Gray Pea Shooter: ahhhhh-0_0 *See's everyone dancing* Gray Pea Shooter: WHAT HAPPENED? Everyone: Its a long story... Gray Pea Shooter: Oh yeah does anyone feel like a large Austrian Man is bering down on us? Everyone: No...wh- (A wall in the bunker explodes) Arnold Schwarzengger: "Suprise!" (NEWCOMER: Arnold Schwarzengger AKA that Large Austrian Man) Gray Pea Shooter: Hello Arnold! Arnold: *Loading his guns* ???: HES PUTTING THINGS INTO THINGS!!!! Arnold: Hey you! I you not suppose to be here for 4 episodes after this "Its all about Arnold!!!" ???: Oh...sorry... Gray Pea Shooter: Whoa Arnold Spoilers. Arnold: Oh sorry. AwesomeCartoonFan01: ... Gray Pea Shooter: ...Arnold. Did you make an episode 'without '''her permission? Arnold: ...um yes... Gray Pea Shooter: GET OUTTA HERE. Arnold: ''"I'll be back!" ACF: I just realized something......I NEVER TRIED IT! (zaps self) ACF #2: Derp 9_6 ACF #3: You see, Einstein's theory of- Faves: ...I wasnt in this episode until now... 4th Wall: *Crack* Faves: *Tries on himself* Faves 1: SHUT UP YOU FREAKING PEICE OF CRAP! Faves 2: *zzzzzzzz* Faves 3: *Punches Someone* HAHA! Faves 4: *Keeps crying* WHY DONT I JUST SHOOT MYSELF!? Faves 5: I want some ice creeeeeaaaaam! Faves 6: ::::::::::::::DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Faves 7: MAN, I need to get a social life... Faves 8: I just don't care anymore... Faves 9: OHMAHGAWD OHMAHGAWD OHMAHGAWD I CANT WAIT Faves 10: What does a mad pepper do? ITS GETS JALAPENO FACE! *More bad jokes* Bob: Oh my god... (AFTER THAT...) ACF Regular: Wow....I HAS OVAR 9000 OF THESE! Gray Pea Shooter: LET ME TRY! Gray Pea Shooter: Oh my gosh...*Seals huge ammount of clones in the 2ns Dimision* Mochlum: Finally, it is over. JB: DANGIT! Narrator: THE END! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes